Crush
by SaikaMasaomi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are both in love with each other, but neither has the courage to say anything. It only takes a school project to get them together. When Naruto goes over to Sasuke's to work on the project, the truth comes out and they don't what hit them. Highschool AU, OOC Sasuke, perverted Naruto. FLUFF ALERT!


A/N: Valentine's Day oneshot, I decided to try something fluffy since I am majorly depressed. I think a few puns and dirty jokes will help.

It's not really Valentine-y, but this plot-bunny has been rattling around in the old noodle for a while, and I figured that Valentine's Day was a good time to post it.

WARNING: OOC Sasuke, kissing, teeth rotting fluff

The United States is dotted with schools, over 100,000 of them. Even with that many schools, none of them were quite like Konaha high.

Let me explain.

Fire City is divided up into five districts, and one of those districts is Konoha. Konoha has two main high schools, one is Leaf Village, where all the upper class folks go, and the other one is Konoha High.

In addition to having some of the strangest people. Like Gai, the legendary 'blue beast of Konoha' and his even scarier disciple Lee. Konoha High also possessed some of the closest friends like Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji who rarely left each others sides.

In the best of days, Konoha is a melting pot of personalities, each one getting along and clashing in just the right way. In the worst of days... Well I don't even want to think about them.

I suppose today would fall under the 'worst of days' category. You see, I had forgotten to do my laundry, and all I had to wear was a tight black wife beater and dark blue skinny jeans. All the girls in the entire school (nay, the entire city) were chasing after me, Sasuke Uchiha.

I was currently in one of my hiding spots (I have tons of them) cutting class. Now, before you gasp in disgust and maybe just a tad bit of admiration for my delinquency, I'm allowed to skip class.

Yes yes, I know. There is a catch, though. I have to make up after school every hour I spend out of class. For some reason, the fangirls were much worse this year, literally throwing boxes of chocolates at me. I didn't appreciate it, since I hate chocolate, but my friend Chouji did.

The rabid pack of fangirls and fanboys always following me is the reason I have so many hiding spots. I know this school like the back of my hand, and whenever a fangirl gets too close to catching me, I disappear. Inside an abandoned classroom, in the old stairwell, or on one traumatic occasion, in an air vent.

I shuddered, that had been a traumatic occasion, but it's how I found my favorite hiding place, so I can't really complain. Of course, I found a much easier way to get up here.

My favorite hiding spot, the one I was in now, was above the spacious gym. There was a ledge just under the scaffolding where the lights were hung. The ledge was about three feet wide, in most places. In one place it widened out to a ten by ten foot square. That was where I was now.

The ledge was in originally used for light maintenance, but when the school mad the switch to more efficient LED lights, it had stopped being used.

Now the ledge was my little nook, an area to get away from the students. I had brought up a folding chair, (how I managed to slip that by security I will never know) and a shit ton of blankets, pillows, and even a tiny mini fridge filled with soda, and don't forget the large stack of books in the right corner. I had it good.

The large square used to be used as some sort of entrance way, and the tiny door the maintenance men used to enter. The tiny door opened into the men's locker room, so I was able to slip in unnoticed by everyone. Or so I thought.

I was watching Gai and Lee do their morning routine of an ungodly amount of push ups, when I suddenly felt a presence behind me.

"So this is where you hide?" I whirled around, my eyes wide.

"Naruto!" I gasped in surprise. He was, as Shikamaru dubbed him, the troublesome troublemaker. And also he's my crush. Recently, my world history teacher Orrochimaru had done something good for once, and had partnered me with Naruto for something he called the 'Artifact Project'. "What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. More often than not, I was alone up here.

The blonde grinned and stretched out on the blankets. "I saw you coming up here and decided to join you." I nodded in understanding, Naruto had his own fanbase, although it was not as big as mine.

That's what she said. "Hn" I frowned upon noticing that he was taking up all the blankets. "Scoot over" I said, pushing him. I scooted under he cover of the blankets, making sure one was between me and the cinder block floor.

"Aww" Naruto cooed mockingly, "is little sasu-chan cold?"

I glared up at him from my cocoon of blankets, before snuggling in. "Shut up, baka" I scoffed. Despite my efforts to stay awake, I fell asleep to the sound of Naruto talking.

Even though I knew Sasuke had already fallen asleep, I kept talking. About the weather (cold), about sports (fun), about my grades (terrible), and my life (boring). After a while I stopped talking, and turned my head to gaze at Sasuke.

The small raven was snuggled under the blankets, and sometime during my talking had latched on to me. His pale pink lips were parted slightly and his face was relaxed. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen him so unguarded.

It was so adorable!

But there was a problem. Of course there always had to be a problem. He had the worst personality ever, and I was friends with Gaara, who had a reputation for being the quietest and scariest person in the school. This project was going to be problematic.

My phone vibrated with a text, and curiously I pulled it out, careful not to wake Sasuke. I noted absently that it was 1:40, the school day was almost over.

Dog Breath/ Where are you? Biology is almost over, man

I replied. I'm above the gym, awesomely enough

Dog Breath/ One word: y?

Naruto/ that's a letter, and I followed Sasuke up here. It's actually pretty nice. He actually has a mini fridge

Dog Breath/ U followed Sasuke? To a place he goes when he wants to get away from people? Ur little crush has gone a little 2 far

Naruto/ It's not too far! It's not like I tried to molest him in his sleep... Yet

Dog Breath/ 2 far man

Dog Breath/ Either ask him out or get over it

Naruto/ I have to go over to his house today after school. I'll do it then

Dog Breath/ U better

Naruto/ I will

I assured before locking my phone and slipping it back in my pocket. Feeling Sasuke shift against me, I turned my gaze to the small raven. He pressed his face into my shirt. "What time is it" he muttered tiredly, yawning against me.

"So cute" I whispered, watching Sasuke press into me.

"What?" Sasuke muttered quietly.

"2:00" I replied.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke said tightly, lifting his head of my chest.

"School ends in 30 minutes" I supplied.

"Oh. M'tired" he muttered, pressing his face into my stomach and falling back asleep.

I growled angrily under my breath. I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to act so... stupid around the dobe! I'm so embarrassed. I resolutely at the road, ignoring Naruto who was humming along with the song on the radio.

I'm pretty sure my entire face was red with shame, but Naruto was nice enough to not comment... Oh wait, he's looking over here...

"Oh my Sasu-chan, are you blushing?" Naruto chuckled, stating at me.

I blushed even harder, turning my head away and hiding my cheeks behind my hair.

"You are!" Naruto cooed. "You're so cute, Sasu-chan!"

I yanked the steering wheel hard to the right, making Naruto's head band hard against the window.

"Fine. Point proven." He huffed, going back to ignoring me. Why did I have to be crushing on someone like him, damnit! Ugh! I made a frustrated noise in the back of my throat, slamming my head on the steering wheel, the horn honking loudly.

"Uhh... Sasuke?" Naruto asked cautiously "are you okay?"

"Fine" I groaned angrily, lifting my head. The more I thought about it the more I hated the thought of having Naruto in my home.

After 15 long minutes, I finally pulled into the long driveway leading to my house. Causally unbuckling the seatbelt, I slipped up of the car. I began walking up to the house, turning around when I realized that Naruto wasn't following.

"Oi dobe!" I called, stopping and turning around, and shooting my hip out, resting my hand in the opposite hip. "Are you coming or are you planning on sitting in my car all day?"

"Woah" Naruto breathed, stepping out of the car. "You live here?" He asked in awed amazement.

Oh... now his reaction made more sense, someone who saw my mansion for the first time would be surprised. I had long since gotten used to the grandeur of my family's mansion, and now saw it as any other house. Where in all this world shall I call home? A temporary shelter is my home, a hut, a jeweled pavilion, they are all the same. (1). I was immediately reminded of the quote. "Yes." I sighed. "It's my family's traditional home."

Naruto nodded, though he was still staring up at it with wonder. He still didn't move. I huffed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the door. Naruto seemed to snap out of his daze, walking along beside me obediently. I huffed exasperatedly, trying to ignore the warmth flooding from his wrist, into my hand, and up my arm.

Shocked into awed silence, I followed Sasuke quietly up onto the large porch in front of his mansion. Just the front of the mansion was huge. Hundreds of feet long and easily five stories tall. The huge front door was Victorian style, complete with antique brass doorknob and keyhole. The door clashed tastefully with the exterior of the house, and I couldn't wait to see what the inside looked like.

I was distracted when Sasuke reached down his shirt, before taking out a long silver chain with an attached brass key. I didn't have time to wonder what the chain was for, before he bent over, sticking his ass out and pressing his face to the door. I hearer a clicking sound, but I was too busy staring at that ass. The things I could do to that ass...

I didn't realize it when Sasuke turned around, or when he glared at me, but I definitely noticed when he smacked my head. "Stop staring at my ass, pervert" Sasukes face was stained with an absolutely adorable blush, the old door behind him wide open.

"I wasn't" I denied distractedly, practically pushing Sasuke aside to get a look at the inside of the house. The door revealed a huge foyer, decorated with paintings which were probably worth thousands of dollars. The foyer opened to reveal a large living room, furnished with black leather furniture. It was "beautiful" i murmured, pushing past Sasuke to get a good look at the inside of his mansion.

I turned around to face Sasuke, who was still blushing. "Give me a tour." I demanded, staring at Sasuke. The raven spluttered, looking taken aback by being ordered around so rudely.

"But what about the-" he started, still looking flustered. Which was still adorable, but not adorable enough to take my mind off this kickass house.

"Tour first. Project later." I stared hard at Sasuke.

The black haired teen huffed angrily. "Fine" he muttered. "But it'll have to be quick."

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke had finally showed me almost every room in the beautiful mansion. Some doors were locked, and I didn't bother asking about them. Some thing a are better left unsaid. Speaking of unsaid, I have yet to confess. I was waiting for the right moment, but I was scared that it would never come.

So here I was, in Sasukes huge room. Sasukes room, in short, was every teenagers dream. The walls were painted in blue, each wall a different shade. The room was shaped like a large 'L', the door being in the on the bottom part. The carpet was a deep black, and plush enough that I had to fight to push down the urge not to roll on it. The bed was decorated in whites and blacks, and piled high with about ten blankets and pillows, most of them fluffy. There was a large chalkboard that covered one entire wall, and on it Sasuke wrote things like 'PROJECT!' Next to a hurried drawing or a bored chibi. (I just found that absolutely adorable).

"Wow Sasuke. Your room is so... you." I commented, before staring at a huge blue papasan chair, complete with a faux fur cushion. "It's perfect."

Sasuke made a little surprised sound in the back of his throat. "Really? He questioned "people say it doesn't suit me at all" Sasuke was laying on the plush carpet on his back, his blue-black haute splayed all over the ground.

"Well they're wrong." I said firmly, sitting down cross/cross beside him. I tired not to stare too long at the brilliant smile that crossed his face.

Hours later and we were finally finished with the research. Now all that was left to do is compile it all into an outline. The rest could be done tomorrow. I sighed heavily. I wish the project wasn't due on Monday.

I dragged myself along my floor and up onto my bed, not caring if Naruto saw me being so childish, I was damned tired. A glance at the clock told me that it was long past 10 PM, way past my bedtime. I would have loved to stay up and talk with Naruto some more, I rarely ever got to talk to him like this. It was times like these that I cursed my anemia, I was tired all the time. I groaned softly as I melted into my really soft bed, sleep claiming me almost immediately. I didn't notice it when Naruto crawled into bed with me.

I curled up next to Sasuke. I was still surprised at how sleepy he was, during school he's always attentive, listening and writing notes quietly, but it's only 10 PM and he's already napped. Maybe he had narcolepsy or something.

In his bed, Sasuke seemed even more at ease, sleeping soundly and covered completely in soft fluffy blankets. I ran my hand over his soft black hair, petting him like a cat. In response, he tilted his head in order to get more contact with my hand. He was practically purring. Like a cat!

I laid my head on his stomach, cuddling close to him. If Sasuke was awake, he would probably be weirded out, but he was asleep. He didn't have to know. I closed my eyes, sighing softly, slowly falling asleep on Sasuke's stomach.

I blinked awake thirty minutes later, for some reason, I was having a hard time sleeping. Usually, I was able to fall right asleep, but today, I couldn't sleep for longer than 5 minutes at a time.

I groaned, pressing my head back into the pillows. I signed breathily, jerking back a little when I noticed a strange weight on my stomach. I lifted my head up off the pillows, looking at my stomach.

A blond head of hair was situated on my stomach, a muscled body curled around my lower body. I blushed at the proximity I was to Naruto. He must have fallen asleep after I had, then cuddled me while unconscious. It was sad that Naruto would never do this while awake.

I reached down to brush some hair off his forehead, exposing more of his face. He wore a serine expression, unlike his normal grin. I pushed at his head lightly. It was too heavy to move. I tugged his hair lightly, frowning when it didn't budge.

Naruto reached up and grabbed my hand, pulling not away from his head and holding it in his own. "Sasuke?" he murmured, his voice raspy from sleep. "What time is it?"

I leaned forward, glancing at my alarm clock. "10:37" I answered, returning back to my original position. Naruto nodded against my stomach, before pulling himself up.

"Sasuke." The blond said seriously. "I have something to tell you." He raised our connected hands, setting them on the bed between us. I tilted my head in question, still kind of sleepy.

"Sasuke... " Naruto started, "ever since I met you, I've felt some connection to you. Like when we went ice skating and we accidentally kissed, I've never been able to forget it. And that time... But I digress. I tend to do that when I get nervous, oh, I'm doing it again. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is... I've liked you for a long time, I've never really had the guts to say it. Please, go out with me."

I gaped at him, staring shell shocked at the man in front of me. He... Liked me? I couldn't believe it. I narrowed my eyes. Shortly after he entered my house, saw my wealth he... He's a gold digger! I clenched my fists. "Get out." I demanded, my voice deathly cold.

"Wha~" the blond gasped. "But Sas-!" He started, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Get out of my house! You're nothing but a gold digger!" I was seething in anger, I couldn't believe Naruto would dare to use me like this.

"Sasuke, I'm not-" Naruto began hurriedly. "Why would you think that?"

"Soon after you entered by house, you asked me out. You only want me for my money, you're just like the rest!"

"No Sasuke! It's not like that!" Naruto explained. He pulled me against him, forcing me to listen to him. I squirmed in his grasp, blushing hard against my will. I hated myself for reacting so much to a person who tried to use me like this.

"Sasuke listen." Naruto squirmed under me, rubbing his chest against my back. He pulled his phone into my view, showing me his past texts. He scrolled up to a conversation he had earlier today with someone named "Dog Breath"

I read over the texts quickly, blushing all the way down to my neck when I read 'molest him in his sleep'. The time stamp said the texts were from sometime around1:30, before Naruto has seen my wealth.

I sighed, relaxing against Naruto's back. He really did love me. I allowed a smile to spread across my face. He loved me.

"You love me" I whispered happily. I laid my head on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck happily.

"Yeah." Naruto wrapped his arms around my waist happily. "Do you love me?" He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist.

After hesitating for a second, I nodded. "Yes. I always have."

Naruto smiled against my neck, leaning down to kiss me passionately. He threw me down on the mattress, covering my body with his larger one.

About one hour later, I rolled over, feeling Naruto's warm presence on my back. I fell asleep as soon as my eyes closed.

A/N: Happy Singles Awareness Day once again. I'm happily watching the Gravity Falls marathon while eating fancy Greek yogurt. It didn't get any better than this.

All over my school, people are getting presents, and you know what my best friend got me? Tissues. Fucking tissues. More specifically, 'Swankie Hankies'. You know what my other best friend got from her? Chocolate. I'm forever alone. :(.

Anyway, tell me how you liked it!

~SaikaMasomi 


End file.
